Misery
Misery (voiced by Emily Hampshire, singing voice done by Jeen O'Brien) is a light blue banshee girl with very long black hair that she drags around the ground or floor. She wears a purple dress with a light purple button vest and white frilly collar. The big button on the top has a spider design on it. Misery also wears a veil over her hair with two sunflower clips on it. She also wears long black fingerless gloves. Her eyes are big and pitch-black with white pupils and six curled eyelashes. She also carries a staff with a glowing skull-shaped light bulb for some reason. She doesn't mean to be a walking disaster area. Her mishaps are usually a combination of clumsiness and extraordinary bad luck. For example, when she jumps up and down, she causes an earthquake, and when she hiccups, she causes a tornado. Evidently, these traits run in her family, as Misery has had relatives who have been present at every single major disaster in recorded history. Fortunately, her friends are all kindhearted enough to take this in stride. Every time something happens because of her bad luck like getting hit by lightning and/or causing something to crash, she usually says "Ow" or "Oops" in a monotonous voice. Also, when she tries to smile by looking at herself in the mirror, the mirror shatters. Misery spends most of her time in a state of detached apathy and with ever-present trails of tears running from her eyes. She does have tiny moments of happiness, but unless they're few and far between, her bad luck rears its ugly head and strikes her down with a vengeance, usually in the form of lightning bolts. Misery gets struck by lightning a lot because she has high lead content in her blood. She also sometimes states to be happy, although she is in her usual melancholic mood. Friday the 13th is the only time her inherent bad luck gives her a break (a beam of sunlight constantly shines on her, causing Misery to wear sunglasses while butterflies fly around her and a bluebird is perched on her hear and a trail of flowers grow behind her wherever she walks); nothing but good things happen to her while everyone around her gets a day-long dose of Misery's bad luck, but she seems to hate the good luck as it is a day that is completely different from what she's used to. In her room in the basement which has one window, Misery sleeps on a bed of metallic spikes. Misery also has on her bed a few broken dolls and a cuckoo clock on her wall that has a skeletal cuckoo that pops out and says "beware". Sugar is also something that Misery needs to stay away from, because whenever she has sweets, she goes into a hyperactive frenzy, running around and spouting everything that has ever gone wrong in the history of the world, from major catastrophies like an earthquake in China to small non-events like stubbing her toe in the kitchen. She keeps dust bunnies as pets, though she is allergic to them and blows them away with her sneezing. They appear to like her, as they return to her every time. Despite these problems though, Misery has actually been revealed to be an incredibly gifted singer. However, this talent only shines through whenever she's asleep (although in the two-part musical episode Hair(less): The Musical, it turns out that she can sing good when she's awake). Otherwise, her singing just comes out as shrieks. This made Frank and Len recruit her as lead singer for their band, R.I.P., during a major concert event, Gloomapalooza. Their performance was a huge success. It is also discovered in Quadro-Gloomia by Frank and Len that Misery's endless trails of tears are caused by the never-ending rain in her mind. The music video of the song Train Wreck was heard again in the opening sketch of the episode Skull in the Family. In the episode Sunny Daze, it is revealed that whenever Misery is not in Gloomsville (like visiting her relatives for example), the perpetually cloudy sky becomes sunny. Since it was never sunny, the weather becomes so hot, it becomes a drought. Misery's family is surprisingly large, considering how often they find themselves in or responsible for disasters, and when the entire family meets, the destruction can be impressive. Also, in the episode 'I'll Be Home For Misery", when Misery's family comes to call, only her female relatives come ( with the exception of "Cousin Murky", Skull Boy's persona during the episode). In the episode "Disaster Becomes You", it is said that all of Misery's male relatives, "except for one...luckily," who said to be her father, died in quicksand. However, when Scaredy Bat askes Misery if he should swordfight, she says that one of her great-great-etc. grandfathers was one of the four Musketeers. When Scaredy replies that he thought there were only three, she replies, "So you see my point." implying her forebear died in a swordfight. Misery's brother Mistaken is one of the survivors who appeared in the episode Tooth Or Dare. Misery's Cousins and Ancestors mayhem.jpg|Mayhem mildew.jpg|Mildew migraine.jpg|Migraine Morose.jpg|Morose 3_little_evil_girls_by_Neko_Poisoned.jpg|Myopic, Malice and Misbegotten my_new_id_Malaise_by_ppgzbzlover.jpg|Malaise malady.jpg|Malady mopey.jpg|Mopey Motley_by_TiElGar.jpg|Motley Trivia *Misery speaks in Canadian accent. *Her eyes can actually glow, as seen in the first soundtrack of Hair-Less: The Musical. *She is usually very wise, but gets lost in thoughts when panic. **One time is in Broken Records, when Misery tells Frank and Len to call a doctor, which is nothing to do with helping Ruby getting out of the well. **Another time is in Out Of This World, when Misery says push instead of pull. *Her idle is 'lightning dodge'. **Technically she's just jumping left and right to avoid being struck by lightning. Category:Characters Category:Females